


毒

by Endless (Josiechung)



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, 昊昀 - Freeform, 柴哈 - Freeform, 甜奶cp - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22034146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josiechung/pseuds/Endless
Summary: 昊然弟弟略黑化，OOC预警
Relationships: 刘昊然/张若昀
Kudos: 52





	毒

**Author's Note:**

> 昊然弟弟略黑化，OOC预警

刘昊然知道自己中毒了，一枚唇钉的毒。

就是那个小小的，圆环状的银色钢圈。自那红白边界起，张扬地穿过一层皮肉，紧紧地勒住那片嫩红。于是这平平无奇的小环突然就妖冶了起来，在那鲜艳的红色和凹陷的勒痕衬托之下，甚至变得色情了。

那时他的脑中甚至闪过要舔一舔那小环的冲动。从金属开始，用舌尖一点点地品尝那腥锈的味道，直到碰上那层软肉。他会用舌头拨动银环，用舌尖舔弄洞口。运气好的话，兴许还能尝到一点血的味道。

“嘶——”

然后他会咬他。粗暴地，用力地咬住那片柔软，用齿尖细细地蹂躏那洞口，含住那银环，吮吸，挑拨，拉扯，直到他疼了，却又痒了，想推开他，却被抓得更紧。

“唔——”

这时他会加大侵略咬住他的整片下唇，舌头用力地舔过银环再缠上他的软舌，像蛇族盯上猎物之后的誓死不休。他反复挑逗纠缠着，贪婪地像是要将他拆吞入腹。他甚至不愿错过任何一滴的毒液，无论是缠绵的体液还是暧昧的呻吟，只要是属于这个人的，他都要通通吃进肚子里。甚至连这个人本身，他都想一口一口地将他吃干抹尽。

好可怕的毒药，刘昊然想，不过只是一枚唇钉罢了，竟叫他如火焚身。于是在那之后，他像逼瘟神一样躲避着各种银色金属环状物，也打消了去打耳洞的念头，甚至连耳钉都不敢碰。这样过了一段时间之后，他中的毒才似乎好转一些，至少在看到别人的耳环时不会再联想到那人的唇钉。

可就在他以为毒已经解了的时候，他却发现自己错了。

这次见到的他没有戴唇钉，只留下一个细小却又显眼的洞眼儿，勾人似的叫他挪不开目光。他发现即使没有了银环，他对这个小眼儿的嗜虐感也丝毫没有减轻，甚至变得更重了一些。他多想直接一口咬上去，用齿尖戳刺那个小洞，这样他一定会忍不住用舌头去舔。他太喜欢这样做了，就好像那洞眼被人抹了蜜一样。他还以为舌头藏在里面就不会被发现，殊不知自己每次这样做的时候都会勾唇轻笑，而那瑰色的舌尖就在唇齿间暴露无遗。

看着就让人生怒。想教训他。想惩罚他。想弄疼他，吃掉他。刺穿他的唇洞，咬破他的嘴角。故意挑拨他的伤口，让血液染红他的美。

糟了。刘昊然有些慌张，他发现自己比上一次中毒更深了。现在的他只想吮吸这人的嘴唇，舔咬他的唇洞，将他压在椅子上，扣在身体下，掰开他的牙关，锁住他的动作，不容他反抗，更不容他拒绝，只许他接受，坦诚，甚至为自己奉上一切。

“哥，”他听到有一个声音在脑海里响起，“我想吃了你。”

可突然，耳边的一声轻笑让他无法自控地抖了一下，他慌张而又心虚地四处张望，几乎一瞬就撞进张若昀的眼里。那一刻他浑身冰凉，却又很快，感到燥热沸腾。

“来啊。”

张若昀笑着对他说。艳红的舌尖再一次舔过唇洞，尖锐的虎牙就像毒蛇的利齿，在刘昊然惊慌的瞬间，凶狠地咬住他的喉咙。

刘昊然紧绷着吞了吞口水，紧握的拳头渐渐带上怒意。他皱起眉紧盯着张若昀，恼羞成怒的暗色双眼终于藏不住念想。

原来——刘昊然在心里恶狠狠地咬着牙想——原来，他才是毒。

识破迷局的男孩愤然离场。他粗暴扯下身上的衣服踢开浴室大门，试用冷水浇熄体内的燥热。然而这毒似乎已经深入骨髓，他越是想冷静，就越是感到烦躁。睁眼闭眼之间，脑里想到的看到的全都是那人挑逗的笑脸。如此自信、轻佻、游刃有余。让他巴不得撕碎他的完美形象，踩碎他的伪装。

可他现在在做什么呢。落荒而逃！自暴自弃！

刘昊然用力拍下莲蓬头的开关，低喘着一步步走到镜子前。他阴沉地注视镜中的自己，用手将额前的头发拨至脑后。他默念着张若昀的名字，看着他那张胜券在握的脸在自己眼前不断闪现，最终无法隐忍地一拳爆发在镜子上。

“张，若，昀。”刘昊然对着镜子里的自己歪头笑了笑，却又好像不是在看自己一般用力地蹭了蹭镜中人的下嘴角位置，“若昀哥，这么爱玩，可别把自己玩坏了。”

男孩冷眼抹了一把镜子，重新换过衣服后再度回到派对现场。

时间过了午夜之后，会所里的氛围便越发艳色起来。在人群中狂欢的男人不知何时又戴上了那枚银色的圆环，光滑的金属在灯下反射出艳丽的光，像是生怕别人不知道那双勾人的唇在哪儿似的，拼了命地四处张扬。

男孩冷笑着在一旁安静观望，盛怒过后的他此刻冷静得出奇，仿佛接受了毒药之后身体就适应了一般。他拿着酒杯悄无声息地来到男人之前的位置上，指尖若有所指地扫过精致的酒瓶，然后给自己倒了些琥珀色液体。他拿起酒杯一饮而尽，放下时却玩了把偷龙转凤。接着他又给自己倒了些酒，却没再急着喝，而是悠闲地摇晃着酒杯，一边品味独特的酒香一边锁定他的猎物。

这时，舞池中的男人突然对上他的眼光。男人没有丝毫的意外和惊讶，也不闪躲退缩，只笑着别过身边好友朝他走来，热情地直接坐在他身旁仿佛他们已经相识很久。

“你小子总算回来了，快，陪哥喝一个。”

男人甚至都没有问过男孩的意见，便直接拿起酒瓶往“自己”的杯子里倒上酒，并擅自去碰男孩的杯。男孩笑着看他，视线顺着他举杯的动作看向他唇边的银环，等到男人又下意识地去舔唇钉时才慢慢地举起自己的酒杯遮挡视线。

“还喝得习惯吗？这儿还有很多别的酒，调的、洋的、啤的，什么都有，喜欢就点，哥请哈。”

男孩安静地听着男人已经有些微醺的醉话，拿着酒杯的手轻轻蹭了蹭杯口，低声问道：

“那……有毒酒吗？”

男人安静半秒后笑了出声，那似曾相识的勾人腔调使男孩不由自主地转头看向他。

“你刚喝的不就是吗？”

男孩闻言笑了，他一手放下酒杯一手从身后搂住男人的腰，微微侧倾的身体贴近了男人的身侧却又很快退开。在场的人谁也没有发现不妥，只有男人自己知道，男孩在刚才那一瞬间用舌头舔过了他的唇钉。

“不，你才是。”

男人眯起眼注视面前的小孩儿，半晌后突然笑着咬住他的嘴唇。男孩当即一愣，随即推开男人，却不料男人先他一步抓住他的手将他带离派对。

“张若昀！”有些恼羞成怒的刘昊然进房之后便将人一把扯回来按在门上，可他还没来得及发难，这人就搂着他的脖子吻了上来。刘昊然顿时一阵吃瘪，越发愤怒的他干脆一口咬破了张若昀的嘴角。

“嘶——！”吃痛的人终于退缩了一把，但这时才退已然晚了。

血液的腥甜与金属的腥锈大大刺激着男孩的感官，比想象中更加柔软弹性的触感越发勾起了他的嗜虐欲。此时的他感觉之前压抑着的毒性好像都一起爆发了，沸腾的欲望支配了他的理智，翻涌在血液中的兽性几乎要破体而出。他急需要一个宣泄口，一个接纳者，一个应该为此负上全部责任的始作俑者。

“唔……哈……你是狗么……轻点、嘶……”

刘昊然一边扯开张若昀的衬衣一边去咬他的脖子。男人勤于锻炼的身体虽然没有成型的肌肉但也不柔弱纤细，可偏偏当他因疼痛或快感轻轻颤抖时，总给人一种该死的脆弱感——让人心软的同时，又更想狠狠地欺负他。

这种矛盾的挣扎使男孩有一种被掌控的错觉，他不甘地揉了揉男人富有弹性的胸部，报复般含住他的乳头狠狠吮吸起来。

没料到这一招的张若昀浑身一颤，整个人站不稳地靠在了门上。他似乎是想掩饰什么地推搡着刘昊然的肩膀，另一只手死死捂着嘴巴不让自己泄出一点呻吟。但聪明的男孩早就看穿了他的伪装，男人充血挺立的肉粒和不断起伏的胸膛早已经出卖了他，这敏感的身体分明对他的疼爱喜欢得紧。只要他揉一下这腰就软一分，再多吸几口，这人就跟化水了一样，站都站不住了。

刘昊然一边欣赏张若昀隐忍的表情，一边去揉弄他的乳头。他用指尖捏住这挺立的肉粒，低笑着凑到人耳边道：

“哥哥这么喜欢戴环，不如给这儿也来俩？”

“闭、嘴……嗯……”

男孩仿佛被男人无力的反抗逗笑了，他紧贴着人的耳朵舔吻轻咬，手则摸进他的裤子爱抚起来。

“哥，你好湿啊……”刘昊然轻舔着张若昀的唇钉，随后再次吻上他的唇，同时加大了手里的动作，握住那早已被前液浸湿的分身套弄起来。

陡然加剧的快感让张若昀本能呻吟出声，他情不自禁地抓住刘昊然的手，像是为了掩饰自己的快感一般,主动而又热烈地缠住他和他接吻。然而这种行为在刘昊然看来更像是一种撒娇，求他温柔一些，再疼爱他一些。既然如此，那他不如干脆给他一个痛快，让他先好好爽一把。

这样想着，刘昊然突然用手指抠了抠顶端的铃口。这电击般的刺激让张若昀瞬间僵住身体，紧接着激烈地反抗起来。但刘昊然早有预料地抓住了他的手按在身侧，同时低头咬住他的颈侧吮吸起来。顿时疼痛夹杂着快感让张若昀差点叫了出声，从未经历过这种刺激的他无助地抓紧了刘昊然放肆的手腕，蜷缩的身体止不住地颤抖。可狠心的男孩丝毫没有要放过他的意思，他反复不断地磨蹭挑拨着张开的铃口，一次又一次地刺激敏感的尿道，竟就这样硬生生地将男人玩到了高潮。

带着强烈尿意的射精让张若昀仿佛全身过电，可他断没有想到男孩竟还不愿放过他。处在不应期的分身被人持续玩弄着，一波接一波袭来的酸麻刺痛让他几乎失去言语的能力。而此时男孩探入他体内的手指只会让这一切变得更糟。不断被磨蹭的前列腺频繁刺激着膀胱，胸前被吮吸蹂躏的快感接二连三地冲向他的小腹，所有的这些或愉快或痛苦的刺激聚集到最后全都成了令人羞耻的尿意。从未被人这般玩弄过的张若昀又气又辱，他咬着唇拼命忍耐着喉间的呻吟，发酸的鼻头染红了那颗朱砂痣。

刘昊然看着他这可怜又可爱的模样只觉得心头一热，忍不住地凑上前去想要吻一吻他湿润的鼻尖，却被人倔强地扭头躲开。刘昊然顿时不悦，一皱眉便用力地抠了抠张开的尿道口。张若昀猛地浑身一紧，小腹一抽便溢出些许液体。可他很快就咬着牙关强忍了回去，整个人都因为憋尿的辛苦颤抖起来。

刘昊然看他这可怜的模样就忍不住想笑，他灵活地动了动手指去蹭他的前列腺，边欣赏着张若昀濒临极限时崩溃的美丽，边将他推落悬崖。

“唔！”当身体再一次受到刺激的时候，张若昀终于被迫地全部释放了出来。酥麻的刺痛伴随着解放的快感让他不禁一抽一抽地颤抖着，然而此刻他根本无心关注这些，莫大的耻辱让他不争气地湿了眼睛，就连一直隐忍着的呻吟都仿佛染上了哭腔。

“哥——”

“别碰我！”

张若昀甩开刘昊然的手试图从地上站起来，却似乎忘了对方还在他体内，结果一动就被蹭到了不该蹭的地方，顿时又整个人坐了回去。

“没事的哥，我先带你去洗澡。”刘昊然暂时从张若昀体内退了出来，然后拉着他的手将人扶起。

可张若昀一下就把他的手给甩开了，刘昊然无奈，只好快步跟在他身后强行挤进浴室里。

“哥别气了，你要不喜欢我下次再也不玩了，好吗？”

“没有下次了！”张若昀用力地吸了吸忍住眼里的生理眼泪，正要推开身后的人却发现有个什么东西正直戳戳地顶着他的腰窝，“刘昊然！”

“在！”

“你别往里、操——别进来——唔！”二话不说就被插了个底的张若昀险些站不住，若不是刘昊然一直托着他的身子，他怕是要直接一头撞在镜子上。可是妈的谁让他进来了，他手在摸哪儿呢！

被人抓着胸，提着从身后干的张若昀真心想一砖头拍死身后的狼崽子，可他反抗的意识越是强烈，身后的人就干得越狠，还每一下都往他的穴心上肏，干得他站都快站不住。

靠，天赋异禀啊这是。

“哥，你是不是舒服了？怎么都不骂我了？”

“你、嗯……少说一句、唔……会死么！”

刘昊然被张若昀这炸毛的模样逗乐了，忍不住地就想用头去蹭他的脖子。

“哥，你真可爱。”

刘昊然笑着吻了吻张若昀发红的耳朵，双手紧握他腰侧加快了挺动的速度。这突如其来的攻势让张若昀一时没稳住，整个人被刘昊然顺势压在了镜子上。突然的冰凉触感让他本能一缩，身后没有防备的刘昊然被吸得浑身一激灵，差点就要把受不住精关。因而有些不满的他忍不住蹭了蹭张若昀的前列腺，把人激得双腿发麻差点就给跪了。可谁知受害者正准备发难，这始作俑者就撒娇道：

“哥你别总欺负我，这可是我的第一次，你就让我好好做嘛。”

到底是谁欺负谁？！张若昀正准备开口吐嘈，身后的少年就大开大合地干了起来，来不及闭嘴的他一不小心就被干出了声。顿时老脸一红的他连忙想要捂住嘴巴，却被少年先一步按住了嘴唇硬塞进来两根手指。不得已，张若昀只能警告性咬了咬嘴里的肉，但很快他就被少年角度刁钻的肏弄干得连合嘴的力气都没了。

敏感点被过分蹂躏的快感激得张若昀眼都花了，一波接一波袭来的快感就像电流一样窜过他的背脊和四肢，刺激着他的身体不由自主地收缩抽搐。三番几次过后，他甚至都觉得自己可以勾勒出少年的形状。尤其在他深深地顶入自己的穴心时，那陡然绞紧的反应几乎淫荡得让张若昀觉得以后再也没脸见人。

然而每当他听到少年因为舒爽和隐忍而在他耳边低喘时，一种莫名其妙的虚荣心又在不断怂恿着他。这种让他感到罪恶而又得意的愉悦无时不刻不在拉扯着他的理智，从他见到少年的那一天起就是这样，让他不惜放下身段，甚至丢弃尊严，冒着被世人谩骂，被少年唾弃的风险，去接近他，讨好他，勾引他。或许在少年看来，这样的自己就像是毒药一样。但其实对他来说，少年身上那种干净又纯粹的吸引力才是真正的毒药，让他明知得不到，明知会一无所有，却还是不顾一切地如飞蛾扑火。

“弟弟……”

“嗯？”

张若昀咬了咬嘴唇，忍了许久却还是敌不过内心的渴望回头看向刘昊然。

“亲亲哥。”

刘昊然一愣，随即扣住张若昀的下巴狠狠吻了上去。他先是霸道地在他嘴里狠狠地翻搅吮吸了一番，又放缓了动作去拨弄他下唇的小环，等到张若昀忍不住自己主动地缠上他时，才又恢复了最初的热烈缠绵。

“哥……嗯、哥、若昀、我可以射进去吗，若昀、我好想射在你里面。”

“你、唔……嗯！……哈……你这不是、已经、射了吗……”被微凉的精液刺激到的张若昀浑身止不住的轻颤，前列腺高潮连同射精的双重快感让他有点儿失神。没想到第一次做就把自己搞得如此狼狈的张若昀越发觉得有点丢人，然而看着狼崽子心满意足的样子，他也只能算了。

刘昊然曾天真地以为，和张若昀在一起之后，他就会对这人型毒药慢慢产生抗性，至少不会再像以前那样被人一撩一个准。可后来他才发现，张若昀根本就是一种慢性毒药，不仅毒性大，发作快，还极易上瘾。不管你如何防备，如何做足心理建设，他永远有办法撩得你要死要活。

比如现在，明明只是普普通通的一顿晚饭，普普通通地一起喝酒。可当刘昊然看到他举着酒杯仰起头时，他总觉得自己也被灌了酒。一股莫名的热从他的小腹开始往上烧，烧得他喉咙发痒，口干舌燥。他不得已只能学那人一样舔舔嘴唇。可当那人嘴角的一抹银光因舌头的轻触而在灯下微颤时，刘昊然却觉得更渴了。没法他只能吞了吞口水，视线躲避地看向那人的指尖、关节、凸起的血管、圆润的腕骨、裸露的小臂……直到被那人打断：

“弟弟。”

他有些心虚地抬头，而张若昀正勾着嘴角笑看他。

“你在看什么呢？”

完。


End file.
